


The Bookshop Cat

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cats, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives, POV Outsider, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: Emma goes to AZ Fell & Co the bookshop and instead of a book she finds a cat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Outside Perspectives of Good Omens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747156
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	The Bookshop Cat

Emma walked into the shop, excited to get her hands on an old novel. She called out for the shop manager but instead she got nothing in return. She huffs and walks around the shelves, annoyed the place said Open but was no person was supposedly there.

She feels like she’s being watched, and she turns to see a cat laying on a cushion. Emma thinks the pattern on the cushion is tartan. She smiles.

It was a beautiful cat, long curly white fur with big blue eyes, it’s little paws were grey, and it had the cutest pink nose. It looks almost like it has eyeliner and she coos. The cat wasn’t looking at her, it had a little bow tie collar and had it’s cute face shoved in a book. It looked like it was reading! How adorable! The cat turns a page with it’s paw very delicately like it knew how priceless the tomes were, and she thinks she should get a video.

She takes out her phone and snaps close to ten pictures. Emma may not see a person but this was honestly better, she loved animals. Though this never seemed like the place to have a pet, what with all the older and more expensive pieces. She gets close to the creature and carefully pets it. It looks up at her with big eyes, like it was shocked. It’s fur created a very cute double chin. It blinked a few times, its ears twitching like mad. 

Emma can’t help but giggle, “You are very pretty, cat.”

It looks confused, before meowing really loud. It used it face to close the book, and she coos again. 

Carefully she reaches to pet it again, and this time it just looks up like it was unimpressed. “Now are you a boy or a girl kitty? Do you have a name to go with your little bow tie?”

It’s nose twitches, and it stretches before running to the front counter and jumping up on it. It turns and watches her as she approaches. Emma reaches for it’s collar and sees that it does not have any information tags, just a cute little bow tie on the front. 

“Where is your owner pretty cat? ”

The door opens, but Emma just grins at the cat, which is sitting up like a prissy little thing. It looked very regal for a cat, like it should have a tiny waistcoat on or maybe a crown. She takes another few pictures. 

She hears a woman’s voice behind her, “Oh?”

Emma turns and looks up at the woman, she was easily six foot or taller, “Uh. Is this your cat?”

The redheaded woman grins and looked at the cat, “Yes. She is. Come here angel.” She reaches her arms out and the cat just stares. Aw that is a cute name for a cat! She imagined little wings on the fluffy thing and giggled.

“Come on, jump into my arms. Are you embarrassed that someone is looking at you, don't want to jump and act like an animal?” 

Emma giggles a little more as the woman talks to the cat like it was a person. The cat meows indignantly, and that’s weird, she didn’t know cats could be sound that offended. Well, she knew they could be that offended but this one was very good at showing it's displeasure.

“Come’ere.” the tall woman pats at her chest, looking very smug for some reason. The cat hisses, but jumps up into the woman’s arms, looking vaguely annoyed. Emma thinks that the animal steps harshly on the woman’s collarbone. 

“I know you’re big and bad Angel. You don’t need to be picked up, and you want to be left alone. The door said Open.” The redhead pets the cats head, and booped her nose. Angel the cat scrunched her nose at it and bapped at the finger, claws not quite out.

Emma smiles, “Are you Fell?” Maybe she could get the books she wanted after all. 

The taller woman snorted, and the cat meowed loudly again as if to scold her owner. “Nope, I am Mrs. Fell’s wife though. She’s not available right now.” She looked a little like she knew something that Emma didn’t. “Don’t think the shops even supposed to be open. She must'a forgot to turn it. Didn't she Angel?”

The cat hissed, turning it's little face away from the humans. 

Emma blushed, “Oh, Sorry.”

“Nah, s’not your fault. I can recommend a different store though.” she shrugged.

Emma smiled and nodded, and then, “Can I pet her before I leave, maybe get a picture?”

Crowley looks tickled pink, “Oh go for it. She’s fussy but she likes pets.”

The cat is looking at her owner with a distasteful look, and Emma pets the curly hair gently. The kitty still looked very indignant, but she looked at her owner and purred. The woman looks like she is choking as the cat, full of dignity that Emma think’s all cats strive for, leans into the pets. Emma smiled, her fur was very soft, like a cloud. She wondered if Mrs. Fell’s wife gave the cat baths. She took a picture of the woman and her cat, cooing a bit. 

“You’re very pretty Angel! See you later miss!” And the young woman leaves. Crowley grins down at the indignant cat and she closes the shop’s door, locking it and turning the sign. 

“Aziraphale.” She tried not to laugh, but she is laughing very hard at the annoyed cat face her wife is giving her. “Didn’t close up shop to chill about as a cat?”

Aziraphale meows, because unlike Crowley in her snake form, she cannot speak in her animal form. Though her cat eyes and the tone in which she meowed was very telling to what she was trying to convey. She headbutts her wife in the breast, harder than usual. 

“Ow, you bugger. I’m sorry.” She was not sorry. Aziraphale bats at her with her paw. “awwwwwww poor angel, random humans trying to pet you, a cat chilling in an open bookshop, when humans love to pet animals such as very pretty little kitties.”

Crowley pets her wife’s head, and the anger on the scrunched kitty face slowly leaves, and she lets herself enjoy the touch. A small smile came over the redhead’s face. She used her thumb to pet at Aziraphale’s nose and the bridge upwards to her forehead. Her long nails were scritching under her chin. Any annoyance left the blonde cat/angel as she relaxed into the soft careful ministrations. 

She may have purred but that was not anything she would admit to.

Suddenly the demon had an armful of human shaped angel. Said Angel grinned at her. Bastard. Her legs were wrapped around Crowley’s middle, arms slung over her shoulders, smirking like a smug cat right in her face, pouty lips slightly upturned, nose pointed upwards in mock victory. 

Crowley fixed her grip and held her arms so that Aziraphale wouldn’t fall, she ought to let her fall now that she thinks about it. But the look of happiness and content that Aziraphale gave her was too soft for her to think about doing anything like that at the moment, she could do nothing other than love her deeply. 

“You’re a bastard ya know.” She says, and the angel smiles sweetly. 

“You love it.” She was right.

“Yeah. Sadly I do.” And then he rested her face in the crook of her wife’s neck and hummed. 

“You know I never took for your animal of choice to be a cat.”

“What did you think it was before?” Aziraphale asked, one of her hands playing with her wife’s hair, scratching her scalp lovingly. 

“A sheep. Curly hair and all that.” Crowley is rubbing her angel’s back 

Aziraphale huffs, which tickled the demon’s neck. Crowley snickers and rubs their nose on her wife’s very ticklish throat. They both giggle and Crowley bounces her wife so that she had a batter grasp. 

“I guess that’s why you like sushi so much. Do you want tuna for lunch?”

Aziraphale groans. 

\----------

Emma posted the pictures to her Instagram, captioning it, “AZ Fell & Co’s bookshop cat! Her name is Angel! She’s so precious.”

Some pictures caught the cat holding a page, and others was of the beautiful kitty sitting on the cushion intently looking at the words. There was a few of the cat sitting very prissy on the counter. And the last one of the two of them, Crowley holding the big fluffy ball of cat-shaped angel. 

Crowley grinned, and saved the pictures to her phone.


End file.
